ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Even More Gullible's Travels
Category:Quests Category:Outlands Questsde:Noch unglaublichere Abenteuer Walkthrough :You must zone if you have just completed Gullible's Travels. *Talk to Magriffon. *Trade him the 15,000-35,000 gil that he asks of you. **You will receive the title "Even More Gullible's Travels", and the Treasure Map. *Examine all three Blue Rafflesia in Yuhtunga Jungle at (F-7), (H-10), and (I-12). Each one will contain a Rafflesia Nectar. **After clicking on the final plant, you are told that the pollen makes you dizzy. **Rafflesia Nectar has no use and can be sold at the shop. *Talk to Magriffon to complete the quest. Notes *You must have the Rafflesia scent to flag the quests The Opo-opo and I and Personal Hygiene. The latter quest will remove the scent, so it is recommended to flag The Opo-opo and I first. *While you have the Rafflesia scent, the following Mithra will have changed dialogue: **Tsahbi Mhobrum: When was the last time you took a bath therrre, adventurer? Eh? **Thali Mhobrum: When it comes to knife-throwing, there isn't a soul that can match the skill of our chieftainness. And with a stench like that, she could probably hit you with her eyes closed. **Coyah Neblahe: That piece of paperrr you're holding. I've seen that beforrre. I wrote that to warn adventurerrrs to stay away from Rafflesia flowerrrs that are full of pollen. I'd stay away from Rafflesia flowerrrs if I were you. If you get enough of that foul-smelling pollen on you, you'll have a whole lot less friends. Trust me. **Dheo Nbolo: I'm only telling you this because I like you--you should rrreally get on the next airship and never show your face in this village again. I don't mean to be rude, but you smell worse than my Mithran Gaiterrrs. **Bhukka Sahbeo: Are you sure you have been cleared to enterrr Kazham? Smelling like that? **Dakha Topsalwan: Welcome to Kazha...a lush tropical parad... Would you just hurrrry up and leave!? **Bhi Telifahgo: Okay, okay! I'm awake. I didn't think anything would wake me up, but that smell sure did the trrrick. **Haih Ahmpagako: ...Poor mainlander... Didn't anyone warrrn you about the Rafflesia flower? You might want to try M & P's Market...if there's still any hope for you. **Qhio Plittibhi: Hey lady... Does everrrybody in the mainlands smell as bad as you? **Khau Mahiyoeloh: Oh my g... What IS that smell!? Get out of here before we're rrrevisited by those Elshimo frogs I had for lunch! **Tsui Golalapahn: Just because something looks interesting doesn't mean you should be putting yourrr paws on it! On what? Why, that flowerrr you touched! Wherrre did you think this terrible smell was coming from? Don't tell me you didn't notice. **Cha Tigunalhgo: If you're going to venture out into the jungle, you should be prrrepared for the hideous beasts and hideous odors. Maybe I should buy a gas mask for my next trip... **Nti Badolsoma: You've heard of the Tonberries, rrright? They may look small, but they pack a punch...and they keep coming back for morrre, no matter how many you take out! But it looks...I mean, smells like I should have warrrned you about the Rafflesia first! **Vah Keshura: Ah, I love how my blades shine when wielded in the moonlight. But if you do not get your rrreeking tail out of my sight, I won't wait until the moon's out to show you how sharp they are. **Pofhu Tendelicon: You'rrre not the most popular person in town lately, are you? It's that pollen you've got all over you. It may be nothing to you, but to us Mithra, it's about as pleasing as an outhouse in summer. If you want people to speak to you again, I would suggest dropping by M & P's Market. If anyone can help you, it would be those two. **Kocho Phunakcham: Ughpp...Raff...lesia...rrright? The last guy who touched one of those was banished from Kazham for life. It looks like you'rrre going to be next! **Mitti Haplihza: How would you mainlanders put it? "Forgive my imperrrtinence, but you seem to have a rather unique odorrr about you today..." Is that close? **Hozie Naharaf: Ugh! Didn't you rrread the notice at the airship arrivals exit? If Kazham gets any more adventurers like you, we'll all have to move back to the jungle! **Ghosa Demuhzo: I couldn't imagine going through life smelling like an Opo-opo's drrroppings... Oh, did you hear me? **Balih Chavizaai: What is that smell... Oh, it's you! Can't you tell? **Cobbi Malgharam: Get out of here! We don't want to make the chieftainness any more uptight than she alrrready is! **Khaffi Salponoihz: I'm going to give you two choices, and then I'm going to give you to the count of ten. You can pack up and leave Kazham right now...or you can find some way of getting rrrid of that stench! **Kyun Magopiteh: So anotherrr mainlander went off and stuck his/her nose where it didn't belong... When will you people learrrn? Head over to M & P's. I think I rrremember them talking about an ancient method of rrremoving that smell. Not that it's going to work... **Toeh Leddenbah: Would you mind stepping back? I can't take that wrrretched odor at my age... It makes me dizzy! **Mijeh Sholpoilo: Ugh! What is this stench!? I can't b-brrreathe!